Johnneas & Ferb 2: The Battle For Porkbelly
by Luigi Rocks
Summary: Dr. Doofenshmirtz joins the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 so he can help them take over Porkbelly. However, when Doof turns against his team, it's up to Johnny X, Super Dukey, Phineas and Ferb as The Beak, Susan, Mary, Perry the Platypus & the JSEF5 to stop him from taking over Porkbelly. This is the sequel to "Johnneas & Ferb" and credit for this idea goes to FanFicIzAwesome.
1. Chapter 1

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in Danville, mainly at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was in his lair, staring out the window. He was sad because of another failed attempt at taking over the Tri-State Area, which was foiled once again by his nemesis, Agent P a.k.a. Perry the Platypus.

"I can't believe it. No matter how hard I try, I can't take over the Tri-State Area," Doof said. He let out a long sigh. "Maybe, some pizza and TV will take my mind off of it."

Doofenshmirtz walked over to his refrigerator, opened the door and grabbed a few slices of leftover pizza. Then, he closed the refrigerator door, put the pizza slices on a plate and cooked them in a microwave. When the pizza slices were done cooking, Doof took the plate out of the microwave, walked over to a couch where he sat down and put the plate on his lap.

Doof picked up a remote control that was right beside him and used it to turn on a TV that was in front of him. Then, he started flipping through the channels and stopped at a channel where the show, _Johnny Test_, was currently airing.

"Hey, my favorite show is on," Doof said.

Doof immediately forgot what he was upset about earlier and began eating his pizza while watching _Johnny Test_. The episode Doof was watching was an episode where Johnny X and Super Dukey were battling the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5. While watching the episode, something came to Doof's mind.

"There's something familiar about Dukey," Doof commented.

Doof remembered the time he built the Freeze-inator so he could freeze everyone in the Tri-State Area and have it all to himself. When Perry came to foil Doof's evil scheme, he brought a dog with him. That dog looked exactly like Dukey (because he _was_ Dukey).

Doof was able to put two and two together.

"Wait a minute!" Doof exclaimed. "That's the dog who was working with Perry the Platypus the other day!"

Doof immediately remembered what he was upset about again.

"I could've taken over the Tri-State Area if it weren't for him! How would he like it if I teamed up with his nemesis?" Doof ranted.

Just then, Doof came up with an idea. If he joined the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5, he could take over Porkbelly. Then, he'd be one step closer to taking over Danville and the Tri-State Area.

"That's it!" Doof exclaimed as he stood up from the couch and accidentally knocked over his pizza. "I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow."

* * *

**Just so you know, Clam from Camp Lazlo will make a brief cameo later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 2

The next morning in Porkbelly, Johnny (as Johnny X) and Dukey (as Super Dukey) were outside City Hall, where Mayor Howard was congratulating them for saving Porkbelly from evil once again.

"Three cheers for Johnny X and Super Dukey for once again saving Porkbelly from the forces of evil!" Mayor Howard announced.

There was a crowd of people outside City Hall and they all cheered.

"As a reward, you each get a bag of candy," Mayor Howard said as he gave Johnny and Dukey one large bag of candy each.

"Cool!" Johnny and Dukey exclaimed in unison.

Johnny and Dukey began eating their candy while everyone in the crowd continued to cheer.

In the very back of the crowd, there were five people who were _not_ cheering because they were really mad. Those five people were Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens, his butler, Albert & the Beekeeper a.k.a. The Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5.

Like Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the members of the JSEF5 were frustrated over their evil scheme being foiled yet again by their rivals.

"We will destroy those two someday," Wacko said, referring to Johnny X and Super Dukey when he said 'those two'.

* * *

The Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 were now back at their headquarters.

"I can't stand Johnny X and Super Dukey! I've had it with them always foiling our evil schemes!" Wacko ranted.

"There must _be_ some way to defeat them," the Beekeeper said.

"What's with you and those lame 'bee' puns?" Mr. Mittens retorted.

"I'm the Beekeeper. It's my thing,"

"No, it's just stupid,"

"Why don't you _chill_ out, feline?" Brain Freezer retorted.

"Would you quit it with the 'ice' puns?" Mr. Mittens snapped.

"You're just jealous you can't think of any puns," Brain Freezer replied. "All you can do is cough up hairballs."

Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens & the Beekeeper continued to argue.

Albert just sighed. "I hate my job," he said.

Wacko was getting tired of hearing the other villains argue. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY?" he snapped.

The other villains finally stopped arguing.

"What we need is a new plan to get rid of Johnny X and Super Dukey," Wacko said. "Something that's completely unexpected."

"What can we do?" Mr. Mittens asked. "It's not like one's gonna come knockin' on our door."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, that was convenient," Mr. Mittens said.

Wacko walked over to the front door. When he opened it, he saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Who are you?" Wacko asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Doof replied. "I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I want to join the...um, what's your team called again?"

"The Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5," Wacko answered.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Doof said. "So, what do I have to do to join? Is there some kind of initiation?"

"First, you have to give a reason for wanting to join," Wacko replied.

Doof told Wacko about the time Dukey teamed up with Perry and how they stopped him from trying to take over the Tri-State Area.

"So, you've had a run-in with Super Dukey too, huh?" Wacko questioned.

"Yes, and now I want revenge on your nemesis and mine," Doof answered.

"Well, you've come to the right place then,"

"You mean I'm in?"

"Of course!"

Doof entered the headquarters. Then, Wacko turned to his teammates.

"Gentlemen, meet our newest member, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Wacko said. "We are now the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6!"

Wacko, Doof & the other villains laughed maniacally. Then, they went to go get some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 3

Back in Danville, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard with Perry beside them. Phineas and Ferb were thinking about what they were going to do that day.

Linda came into the backyard, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I brought you boys some cookies," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," Phineas replied.

Linda set the plate of cookies near the area where Phineas and Ferb were sitting.

"I'm gonna go run some errands. I'll be back in a few hours," Linda said.

"Okay, Mom," Phineas replied.

Linda went back inside the house.

"So, what should we do today, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb just shrugged his shoulders. Then, he and Phineas began eating their cookies.

"Wow, these are really good," Phineas commented. "This kind of reminds me of when we built that giant cookie."

Just then, Phineas got an idea.

"Hey, Ferb, do you remember that time Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary visited Danville?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded, meaning 'yes'.

"I know what we should do today!" Phineas exclaimed. "Let's visit Porkbelly!"

Something came to Phineas's mind.

"Wait," Phineas said. "How are we gonna get to Porkbelly?"

Phineas thought for a moment.

"We could use that portal we helped Baljeet build for the summer science fair and reprogram it to transport us to Porkbelly," Phineas suggested. "But he's taking a summer class so he's not available right now."

Ferb took out a blueprint from his pocket and showed it to Phineas. Phineas took the blueprint and looked at it. The blueprint had a design plan for a portal.

"Yeah, you're right, Ferb. We can just build one ourselves," Phineas said.

Ferb got out his toolbox. Then, the boys began building the portal.

"I wonder if we should invite Candace to come with us," Phineas commented.

He remembered something a few seconds later.

"Oh, that's right. She's at the mall with her friends," Phineas said. "Oh, well. She can come another time, I guess."

Phineas and Ferb continued working on the portal. When they were done building the portal, they activated it and programmed it to send themselves to Porkbelly.

"Ready to go, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs-up. Then, they both jumped into the portal.

* * *

In Porkbelly, Johnny and Dukey were heading back to their house.

"Boy, being superheroes is hard work," Dukey said.

"Yeah, but all the candy we get makes it worth it," Johnny replied.

Suddenly, a swirling vortex opened up near Johnny and Dukey.

"Cool! A swirling vortex!" Johnny exclaimed.

Just then, Phineas and Ferb jumped out of the portal.

"Looks like we made it, Ferb," Phineas said.

Johnny and Dukey saw Phineas and Ferb jump out of the portal.

"Phineas and Ferb are here? Awesome!" Johnny exclaimed.

Johnny and Dukey walked over to Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey, guys," Johnny greeted.

"Hey, Johnny," Phineas replied.

"Glad you guys could come visit Porkbelly,"

"Thanks! So, what should we do today?"

"Well, me and Dukey were gonna go play video games. Do you guys play video games?"

"Not very often but we went inside one once,"

"Cool. So did we,"

"What kind of video games do you have?" Phineas asked.

"I have one called Thrasher Grind Underground," Johnny answered.

"What's that?"

"It's a skateboarding game. It has a customized mode that allows you to put yourself in the game,"

"Cool. Let's play it,"

Johnny, Dukey, Phineas & Ferb went over to Johnny's house. After setting up the video game system, Johnny, Phineas & Ferb started playing Thrasher Grind Underground while Dukey watched. A few minutes later, Hugh came into the room where the boys were playing.

"Johnny, are you gonna waste the whole day playing video games?" Hugh complained.

Hugh noticed Phineas and Ferb.

"Who are they?" Hugh asked, pointing to Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh, hey, Dad," Johnny said. "These are my new friends, Phineas and Ferb. They're from Danville."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Phineas said to Hugh.

"Thanks, same here," Hugh replied. "Anyway, you boys shouldn't be playing video games when it's so nice outside."

Normally, Johnny would protest but he didn't want to argue with his dad around Phineas and Ferb.

"Okay, Dad. We're gonna go outside then," Johnny said. "Come on, guys."

Johnny turned the video game system off.

"Now, that's more like it," Hugh said.

Johnny, Dukey, Phineas & Ferb went to the backyard.

"Sorry about that. My dad doesn't like video games very much," Johnny said.

"That's okay. I'm sure we can find something else to do," Phineas replied.

"I wish Porkbelly had a skate park. Then, we could skateboard for real instead of on a video game," Johnny commented.

Phineas got an idea. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "Ferb, Johnny, I know what else we're gonna do today. We're gonna build a skate park!"

"Awesome! Let's do it," Johnny said.

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb began working on their project. Dukey watched them and while doing that, he noticed Perry wasn't around.

"I wonder where Perry is," Dukey said to himself.

* * *

Perry was still laying under the tree back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. He was wondering why he hadn't been called to a mission yet since everyday he usually was. Perry didn't get very many days off so he decided to enjoy it while he could.

* * *

Back in Porkbelly, the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 were back in their headquarters after eating lunch. They were planning on taking over Porkbelly the next day and they were trying to come up with some new ideas.

"So, does anyone have any new ideas to destroy Johnny X and Super Dukey?" Wacko asked.

"We could use the new guy as a distraction," Mr. Mittens suggested.

"A distraction?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz repeated.

"Yeah, you know, do something to keep them from foiling our evil plans," Mr. Mittens said.

Doofenshmirtz thought for a moment. "I could use one of my -inators," he said.

"Perfect!" Wacko exclaimed. "While you do that, we can take over Porkbelly!"

The villains spent the rest of the afternoon contemplating their new evil plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 4

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb spent the afternoon building their skate park. During that time, they were making a lot of noise, which distracted Susan and Mary while they were working in their lab.

Susan and Mary were doing an experiment when they heard construction noises coming from outside the lab.

"Where's all that noise coming from?" Susan asked.

"I think it's coming from the backyard," Mary replied.

"I bet Johnny and Dukey took the construction drones again," Susan said.

Susan and Mary left the lab and went into the backyard. They walked over to Dukey, who was still watching Johnny, Phineas & Ferb build the skate park.

"Dukey, did you and Johnny take the construction drones again?" Susan asked.

"Not this time," Dukey answered. "Phineas and Ferb are visiting Porkbelly today and they're helping Johnny build a skate park."

"Phineas and Ferb are here?" Mary responded.

"Cool," Susan and Mary said in unison.

Susan and Mary walked over to where Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were.

"Hey, guys," Susan and Mary said in unison.

"Hey, Susan. Hey, Mary," Phineas replied. "You like our skate park?"

Susan and Mary glanced at the skate park. It had all kinds of obstacles; quarter pipes, half pipes, bowls, vert walls, you name it.

"Yeah, it looks like you worked really hard on it," Mary commented.

"Is Candace here too?" Susan asked.

"No, she had other plans today," Phineas answered. "We'll tell her you said 'hi' though."

"Thanks," Susan said. "Anyway, could you keep the noise down a little? We're working on an experiment."

"Sure. We're almost done building anyway," Phineas said. "Do you wanna go skateboarding with us?"

"No, thanks," Mary answered. "Skateboarding's not really our thing."

"Oh, okay," Phineas replied.

"Later," Susan and Mary said in unison as they started heading back to the lab.

When Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were done building the skate park, they started skateboarding. While they were skateboarding, many other people saw them and joined them.

* * *

Once Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were done skateboarding for the day, all the people who joined them left. It was evening now and it was time for Phineas and Ferb to return home so they, along with Johnny and Dukey, went to the lab.

"Do you still have that portal we used to get to Danville?" Johnny asked Susan and Mary.

"Yes, we saved it in case Phineas and Ferb decided to visit Porkbelly," Susan answered.

"It's almost dinnertime so we need to get back home," Phineas said.

"Do you want a tour of the lab before you go?" Mary asked Phineas and Ferb.

"Okay," Phineas replied.

Susan and Mary gave Phineas and Ferb a tour of the lab. Then, they activated the interdimensional portal and programmed it to send Phineas and Ferb back to Danville.

"See you guys later. Thanks for coming to visit Porkbelly," Johnny said to Phineas and Ferb.

"No problem. We had a great time," Phineas replied.

"Can we keep the skate park?"

"Sure,"

Everyone said their goodbyes. Then, Phineas and Ferb jumped into the portal.

"Kids, dinnertime! We're having meatloaf!" Hugh called from the kitchen.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary groaned in disgust.

"Phineas and Ferb are lucky they're not having dinner here," Mary commented.

"Yeah, they would _not_ like Dad's meatloaf," Johnny agreed.

"Hey, I didn't get to use that skate park you guys built," Dukey said.

"It's still in the backyard. We can use it after dinner," Johnny replied.

"_If_ we survive dinner," Susan said.

* * *

In Danville, a portal opened up in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Phineas and Ferb jumped out of the portal.

"That was fun," Phineas commented. "I can't wait to tell Candace we visited Porkbelly. Susan and Mary have an awesome lab. We should build one someday."

"Boys, dinnertime!" Linda called from inside the house.

"Okay, Mom!" Phineas responded.

Phineas and Ferb made their way to the kitchen. After they started eating dinner, they noticed Candace wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Candace?" Phineas asked.

"She's spending the night with Stacy," Linda answered.

"Oh,"

* * *

By now, Perry was very suspicious about why he hadn't been called to a mission that day. _This can't be good_, he thought. _Doof must be up to something big_.

* * *

Back in Porkbelly, the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 had finally figured out a way to destroy Johnny X and Super Dukey and take over Porkbelly. The team was at their headquarters, going over their plan.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had already finished building his newest -inator, which was hidden under a tarp.

"Behold!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "My newest -inator!"

Doofenshmirtz removed the tarp and showed his -inator to the other villains.

"Whoa," the other villains said in unison.

"It's evil," Mr. Mittens said.

"It's _cold_," Brain Freezer said.

"This will _be_ our best plan yet," the Beekeeper said.

"Gentlemen, tomorrow Porkbelly will be ours!" Wacko exclaimed.

Wacko, Doofenshmirtz & the other villains laughed maniacally. After they were done laughing, there was a short silence.

"So...where am I gonna sleep tonight?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "I don't have enough money to stay at a hotel."

"You can stay at my house if you want," Wacko replied. "I'll let you sleep on the couch."

"Oh, okay," Doofenshmirtz said.


	5. Chapter 5

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 5

The next morning, Johnny and Dukey had just woken up and they were getting ready to go skateboarding at the skate park in their backyard again. They had also gone skateboarding after dinner the previous night.

"We sure are lucky we have a skate park in our backyard now," Dukey commented.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to our new buds, Phineas and Ferb," Johnny agreed. "Let's go!"

Johnny and Dukey raced to the backyard. As they were about to enter the backyard, they were stopped by Susan and Mary.

"Hey, what gives?" Johnny complained. "We wanna go skateboarding."

"You can't right now," Susan replied. "We have an emergency."

"What's the emergency?"

Susan turned on a TV that was nearby. Hank Anchorman appeared on the screen and he was doing a news report.

"Hank Anchorman here," Hank said. "The town of Porkbelly is being taken over by the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5."

Hank paused for a moment and listened to the headphone he was wearing. Someone was correcting him on what he just said.

"Oh, wait. I made a mistake," Hank said. "The town of Porkbelly is being taken over by the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6."

The TV screen switched to a scene where the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 (excluding Dr. Doofenshmirtz) were taking over Porkbelly.

"Again?" Dukey complained. Just then, he realized something. "Wait. The Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6? I thought there were only five."

"Who cares?" Johnny responded. "We already beat them yesterday and I don't want to deal with them again today."

"Me, neither," Dukey said.

"You have to," Mary said. "Everyone in Porkbelly is counting on Johnny X and Super Dukey to protect their town from evil."

Johnny and Dukey groaned. "Fine," they said reluctantly.

* * *

Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary were in the lab. Johnny and Dukey were dressed as Johnny X and Super Dukey and were ready to be given their superpowers.

Susan and Mary activated the mutation machine. Then, Johnny and Dukey were zapped by the mutation laser, which gave them their superpowers. Johnny and Dukey began to float in mid-air. A few seconds later, they fell to the floor, meaning their superpowers had just worn off.

"Our mutant powers are gone." Johnny said. "What happened?"

Susan and Mary noticed the machine hadn't been fully charged yet.

"Uh oh. The mutation machine isn't fully charged. We forgot to recharge it yesterday," Susan said.

"So? How long does it take to recharge?" Johnny asked.

"Several hours," Mary answered.

"Several hours?" Dukey repeated.

"The mutation machine uses up so much energy that we have to recharge it every time we use it. The more power it has, the longer your powers will last," Mary explained.

"How are we supposed to defeat the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 without our mutant powers?" Dukey asked.

Johnny thought for a moment. "I have an idea," he said. "What if we call Phineas and Ferb? Maybe, they can help us defeat Wacko and the other villains."

"Good idea, Johnny," Susan replied. "Let's do it."

Susan and Mary used their supercomputer to set Johnny up on a video chat with Phineas and Ferb. Coincidentally, Phineas and Ferb were on their computer when they got a message saying someone wanted to video chat with them. After Phineas and Ferb received the message, Johnny appeared on their computer screen and vice versa.

"Hey, guys," Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnny," Phineas replied. "What's up?"

"Susan, Mary & I need your help with something,"

Johnny told Phineas and Ferb about the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 taking over Porkbelly and that he needed help defeating them.

"Sounds pretty serious," Phineas said.

"Can you help us?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, we can help," Phineas answered.

Phineas told Johnny about the time he and Ferb were The Beak.

"Cool," Johnny said. "Meet us in our front yard."

"Okay," Phineas replied. "Come on, Ferb."

Phineas and Ferb went to The Nest and climbed into The Beak. They decided to take Perry with them so he could see Porkbelly. After climbing into The Beak, Phineas and Ferb used the portal they made the previous day to transport themselves and Perry to Porkbelly.

Phineas, Ferb & Perry were inside The Beak when they went through the portal. The reason The Beak was able to fit inside the portal was because the portal was similar to the one in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary were in their front yard, waiting for Phineas and Ferb to show up. A portal opened up and The Beak jumped out of it.

"Whoa!" Johnny, Susan & Mary exclaimed when they saw The Beak.

Phineas took his helmet off.

"Hey, Phineas," Johnny said. "Where's Ferb?"

"He's controlling the bottom half," Phineas answered.

The Beak suit opened up, revealing Phineas on top, Ferb on bottom and Perry sitting on Ferb's lap. Perry jumped off of Ferb's lap and onto the ground.

"Nice suit," Johnny commented. "What powers does it have?"

"The usual; flight, super strength and agility. It also has a laser blaster, a grappling hook, rocket boosters and it's indestructible," Phineas explained.

"Awesome!" Johnny exclaimed. "Wacko and the other villains won't stand a chance against us now. We'll be unstoppable!"

"How did you make the suit?" Mary asked.

While Phineas explained to Susan and Mary how he and Ferb made the Beak suit, Johnny walked over to Dukey.

"Dukey, this is kinda hard for me to say but you might wanna sit this one out," Johnny said.

"What?" Dukey responded, taken aback. "Why?"

"Phineas and Ferb don't know you can do human stuff. If you came with us, you wouldn't be able to help me battle the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 like you would if it was just you and me," Johnny explained.

Dukey sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

"Sorry, buddy. Hope you're not mad,"

"It's okay. I understand,"

Johnny could tell Dukey was upset so he tried to cheer him up.

"Look on the bright side. At least, you can keep Perry company," Johnny said.

"That's true," Dukey replied.

Johnny rejoined Susan, Mary, Phineas & Ferb.

"We should build a suit like that someday," Mary said to Susan.

"Yes. Yes, we should," Susan agreed.

"Everyone ready?" Phineas asked.

"Yep," Johnny answered.

"We're going too," Susan and Mary said in unison.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"We want to see The Beak in action," Susan answered.

The Beak suit closed up with Phineas and Ferb inside of it and Phineas put his helmet back on.

"Let's go!" Phineas exclaimed in the robotic voice the Beak suit gave him.

Johnny, Susan, Mary, Phineas & Ferb took off to find the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6. Dukey and Perry watched as their owners left without them.

"Well, Perry, I guess it's just you and me," Dukey said.


	6. Chapter 6

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 6

Dukey and Perry were in Johnny's bedroom, laying on Johnny's bed. They were bored and had nothing to do since Dukey couldn't battle the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 and Perry still hadn't been assigned a mission yet.

Dukey was starting to feel neglected. He was upset that he couldn't help Johnny battle Wacko and the other villains like he usually did.

Perry looked at Dukey and noticed he was upset. Since Perry couldn't actually talk to Dukey, he thought of another way to communicate with him. Perry pulled his ChatPad out of nowhere and typed something on it. Then, he walked over to Dukey and tapped him on the shoulder.

Dukey looked at Perry and noticed he was using the ChatPad to communicate with him.

"Oh, hey, Perry," Dukey said.

"Are you okay?" Perry's ChatPad asked.

"Not really," Dukey replied.

Perry typed something else on his ChatPad.

"What's wrong?" Perry's ChatPad asked.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but I kinda feel left out when Johnny hangs out with Phineas and Ferb," Dukey answered.

"Why?"

"I don't fit in with other humans even though I can do human things and I have to keep my human abilities a secret or else I could get experimented on. Johnny, Susan & Mary are the only humans who know I'm not a regular dog,"

After hearing that, Perry felt bad for Dukey and tried to cheer him up.

"I bet Phineas and Ferb would think it's cool that you're not a regular dog," Perry's ChatPad said.

"You think so?" Dukey asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'd understand about it being a secret,"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Johnny would want to tell them my secret,"

"Maybe, you should talk to him about it sometime,"

"You know, maybe I should," Dukey said. "Thanks, Perry."

"Anytime," Perry's ChatPad replied.

Dukey and Perry smiled at each other. Their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when Perry's watch beeped. Perry looked at his watch and Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. We've got a mission for you," Monogram said. "We've received word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has joined forces with a team of villains from the town of Porkbelly called the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5."

Carl appeared on the screen. "Um, sir? It's six, not five," he corrected Monogram.

"Oh," Monogram said. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me. The Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6. Anyway, they're planning on taking over Porkbelly. If they succeed, they'll try to take over Danville, then the Tri-State Area. We need you to stop them."

Perry suddenly became very nervous because he realized Phineas and Ferb were already on that same mission.

"And by the way, Agent C won't be joining you on this mission. He has other plans so he's been excused," Monogram continued. "Sorry about that. Good luck, Agent P."

The screen on Perry's watch turned off.

"Doofenshmirtz is here in Porkbelly?" Dukey asked in a surprised way. "He must be Wacko's new partner-in-crime!"

Perry typed something on his ChatPad.

"I can't go on that mission," Perry's ChatPad said.

"Why not?" Dukey asked.

"Phineas and Ferb are going on that same mission. They can't find out I'm a secret agent. If they do, it'll blow my cover and I'll have to relocate."

Dukey thought for a moment. Then, he got an idea.

"What if you go incognito?" Dukey suggested.

"You mean like, wear a disguise?" Perry's ChatPad asked.

"Yeah. That way, Phineas and Ferb won't recognize you," Dukey replied.

Perry thought for a moment. He could just let Phineas, Ferb & the others do his job for him so he wouldn't get exposed but then, he'd probably get in trouble for not following orders.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot," Perry's ChatPad said reluctantly.

Dukey decided to disguise Perry as a superhero. He made him a costume, which was identical to the one Perry was given in the Phineas & Ferb episode 'Toy To The World'.

"Your superhero name can be Perry the Atomic Super Platypus," Dukey said.

Perry thought the name and costume were kind of stupid but he grinned and beared it. Once Perry's superhero costume was finished, Dukey and Perry took off to find Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

**This story takes place after the events of Camp Lazlo Meets Phineas and Ferb & Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation, both of which were written by FanFicIzAwesome. He gave me permission to use the ChatPad in this story.**

**Also, Agent C is Clam from Camp Lazlo. If you want to know more about that, be sure to read those two CL/P&F crossovers I mentioned. The links to both stories are on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 7

Johnny, Susan, Mary & The Beak (which was being controlled by Phineas and Ferb) were searching for the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6. They found five of them causing trouble in a certain part of Porkbelly. However, the villains weren't doing anything that would be considered "evil".

Wacko was literally taking candy from a baby, The Beekeeper was robbing a jewelry store, Mr. Mittens was littering on a sidewalk and Brain Freezer was skateboarding in an area that had a sign that clearly said "No Skateboarding On This Turf". Albert was just standing around, not caring what was going on.

Johnny, Susan, Mary, Phineas & Ferb were unimpressed by the "crimes" the villains were committing.

"It doesn't look like they're being very evil," Mary said.

"It looks more like they're just being annoying," Susan said.

Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens & The Beekeeper saw Johnny, Susan, Mary & The Beak.

"It's Johnny X! GET HIM!" Wacko shouted.

The battle began but it didn't last very long.

Mr. Mittens ran towards Johnny and jumped at him. Johnny ducked. Then, Mr. Mittens missed his target and landed in a nearby pond, where he got soaking wet.

"Ugh, I hate water!" Mr. Mittens complained.

Brain Freezer pulled his freeze ray out of nowhere.

"My freeze ray will _chill_ you out," Brain Freezer said to Johnny.

Brain Freezer tried to shoot Johnny with his freeze ray but he missed every shot and eventually ran out of ammo.

"Aw, man! Stupid freeze ray!" Brain Freezer complained.

The Beekeeper summoned his bees.

"Time for you to _be_ gone," The Beekeeper said to Johnny.

For some reason, the bees turned on The Beekeeper, making him run off screaming.

Johnny, Susan, Mary, Phineas & Ferb were surprised that they were winning so easily.

"Three down, one to go!" Johnny exclaimed.

Wacko tried to sneak away but he got caught.

"Let's wrap this up," Phineas said.

The Beak used its grappling hook to tie Wacko up.

"Curse you, Johnny X!" Wacko shouted.

Johnny walked over to where Wacko was tied up.

"Man, you guys didn't even put up a fight," Johnny commented.

Wacko growled at Johnny. "You may have won this round, Johnny X," Wacko replied. "But this is only the start of our evil plan."

Wacko somehow managed to free himself. Then, he and the other villains walked back to their headquarters.

Johnny, Susan, Mary & The Beak won the battle or so they thought. What they didn't know was Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens & The Beekeeper lost the battle on purpose as part of their evil plan.

"That was way too easy," Johnny said.

"Yeah, and we still don't know who their sixth member is," Mary said.

"We need to find out who it is and what they're planning next," Susan said.

"Let's go get some lunch so we'll have enough energy in case we have to fight them again," Phineas suggested.

Johnny, Susan, Mary, Phineas & Ferb went to get some lunch.

Meanwhile, Johnny started to feel bad about leaving Dukey behind because he could've just told Phineas and Ferb that Dukey was a kid with a rare hair disorder. Johnny hoped Dukey was doing okay and that he wasn't too upset about it.

* * *

Dukey and Perry were on their way to the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6's headquarters.

While they were traveling, Dukey remembered Monogram mentioning Agent C and wanted to know who he was. Dukey asked Perry who Agent C was. Then, Perry used his ChatPad to tell Dukey all about Agent C a.k.a. Clam.

Soon, Dukey and Perry arrived at the headquarters, where they saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz wearing his JSEF6 uniform.

"Oh, hello, Perry the Platypus and Super Dukey," Doofenshmirtz greeted.

Dukey's eyes widened; he was shocked that Doofenshmirtz knew his name.

When Doofenshmirtz saw Perry in his superhero costume, he burst out laughing.

"Nice costume, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz taunted.

Perry glared at him as he continued to laugh. Doofenshmirtz took his cell phone out of his pocket and used it to take a picture of Perry.

"This is _so_ going on the internet," Doofenshmirtz said as he stared at the picture he just took.

Perry got angry and kicked Doofenshmirtz's cell phone out of his hands. The phone hit the wall and broke in two.

"Hey, I never bought the warranty on that!" Doofenshmirtz shouted angrily. "You owe me a new cell phone, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry just rolled his eyes. Doofenshmirtz quickly got over his cell phone being broken.

"Anyway, your timing is unexpected," Doofenshmirtz said. "And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!"

Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on a remote control that he had. In an instant, Dukey and Perry were trapped inside a net.

"Okay, let me tell you two my newest evil scheme," Doofenshmirtz said. "I have joined forces with the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5!" He paused for a moment. "Wait. It's 6 now that I'm with them. I don't know who Johnny is or why our team is called the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 but together, we will take over Porkbelly, then Danville, then the Tri-State Area! Neither of you can stop us!"

Doofenshmirtz laughed maniacally. When he was done laughing, there was an awkward silence. Doofenshmirtz was waiting for his teammates to show up and he had nothing else to do until then.

"Um...the other villains aren't here yet. They're on their way," Doofenshmirtz said. "Any ideas on how to pass the time?"

Dukey and Perry just shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll just wait on them then," Doofenshmirtz said.

The three of them waited for the other members of the JSEF6 to arrive at the headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 8

Dukey, Perry & Dr. Doofenshmirtz were still waiting for the other members of the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 to arrive at the headquarters. A few seconds later, they did. When they arrived, they noticed Doofenshmirtz had captured Dukey and Perry.

"YES! You captured Super Dukey!" Wacko exclaimed. "Wait. Who's the platypus?"

Doofenshmirtz spent the next few minutes telling Wacko and the other villains about Perry and how he was his nemesis. Dukey and Perry got bored listening to Doofenshmirtz go on and on.

"Is there any way to make him shut up?" Dukey whispered to Perry.

Perry just shook his head, meaning "no".

After Doofenshmirtz finished his explanation, Johnny, Susan, Mary & The Beak arrived at the headquarters. Phineas and Ferb were still inside The Beak.

"Dukey!" Johnny shouted when he saw Dukey trapped inside the net.

Johnny ran over to Dukey.

"I'm sorry I left you behind, buddy," Johnny said.

Johnny's apology made Dukey tear up.

Susan threw Johnny a fingernail filer. Then, Johnny used the fingernail filer to cut the net, thus freeing Dukey and Perry.

"Can you forgive me?" Johnny asked Dukey.

"Of course I can, pal," Dukey answered.

Phineas overheard the two of them. "Did Dukey just talk?" he asked.

"No, you're just hallucinating," Susan and Mary replied in unison.

Johnny and Dukey hugged, which made Susan, Mary, Phineas, Ferb & Perry happy. The members of the JSEF6 were all disgusted by Johnny and Dukey's moment except for The Beekeeper for some reason.

"I love happy moments like this," the Beekeeper said.

"You all just walked into our traps!" Wacko shouted.

Wacko pressed a button on a remote control that he had. In an instant, a rope was bound around Johnny and Dukey's bodies, leaving both of them dangling above the ground. Perry was near Johnny and Dukey when it happened but he was able to dodge the trap.

_I wonder if that's Perry_, Phineas thought. _Nah, I must be seeing things_.

Wacko was about to press another button on his remote control.

"You're about to be in the bird cage now," Wacko said to Susan, Mary, Perry & The Beak as if he was making a pun.

"They're not the only ones who'll be in the bird cage," Doofenshmirtz interrupted.

"Who else will be in it?" Wacko asked in a confused way.

"YOU!" Doofenshmirtz answered.

Doofenshmirtz pushed Wacko out of his way. Wacko fell to the ground and dropped his remote control. The other villains of the JSEF6 rushed over to where Wacko was to make sure he wasn't hurt. While they did that, Doofenshmirtz grabbed Wacko's remote control and pressed a second button on the remote control. Then, a bird cage was released, thus trapping Wacko and the other villains along with Susan, Mary, Perry & The Beak.

"Hey, I thought we were on the same team!" Wacko complained to Doofenshmirtz.

"That was only Step 1 of my evil scheme," Doofenshmirtz replied.

"What's Step 2?" Johnny asked.

"My Stinkbomb-inator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he showed his prisoners the -inator he built the previous day.

Doofenshmirtz explained what the Stinkbomb-inator would do. It would fire a stink bomb from the center of the -inator and the stink bomb would stick to any surface except for human skin because of the size of the bomb. Once the stink bomb was in place, it had a timer that would count down from exactly 10 minutes. After 10 minutes, the stink bomb would explode and release a noxious gas fume that would cause anybody who smelled the odor to pass out instantly. It would take a while for the odor from the stink bomb to wear off and anyone who passed out from it would wake up after a few hours.

"I will fire multiple stink bombs all over Porkbelly and cover the town with a giant tarp so no one can escape the smell," Doofenshmirtz said.

"How are _you_ gonna survive the smell?" Mary asked.

"I came prepared. I brought a gas mask," Doofenshmirtz answered as he held up a gas mask. "Anyway, when the people of Porkbelly pass out from the smell, I will take them all back to Danville, where they will become my slaves and be forced to help me take over Danville and the Tri-State Area!"

"Wow. I thought I was the evilest person ever. Guess I was wrong," Wacko said.

"And just so you know, once I activate the stink bombs, there is no way to deactivate them," Doofenshmirtz added.

He fired a stink bomb from the Stinkbomb-inator. Then, the stink bomb stuck to the ceiling and the timer on it began counting down.

"So long, everyone and thanks, Wacko, for being stupid enough to let me join your team," Doofenshmirtz said.

Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly as he exited the headquarters with the Stinkbomb-inator. He went inside his blimp, which had a giant tarp attached to it and flew off.

"Didn't see that coming," Johnny commented.


	9. Chapter 9

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 9

**Just so you know, Clam from Camp Lazlo will make a cameo in this chapter. Be sure to read those two Camp Lazlo & Phineas and Ferb crossovers I mentioned back in Chapter 6 before continuing if you haven't already.**

* * *

Wacko was beating himself on the head and telling himself how stupid he was for letting Doofenshmirtz join his team. He had been doing that for a minute now and it was getting annoying. Everyone else at the headquarters finally told him to stop. Then, he did.

"We have less than 10 minutes to escape from these traps so we can save Porkbelly," Mary said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Can you open the cage from the inside?" Johnny asked.

"No, it's a bird cage. It can only be opened from the outside," Mary answered.

Susan got an idea. She remembered that she gave Johnny her fingernail filer, which he used to free Dukey and Perry from the net. Susan thought if Johnny used the fingernail filer to cut through the rope, he could free himself and Dukey. Then, they could free everyone from the bird cage.

"Johnny, do you still have my fingernail filer?" Susan asked.

"I did but when me and Dukey got caught by the rope, I accidentally dropped it," Johnny answered.

Susan saw her fingernail filer on the floor. It was too far for Johnny, Dukey or anyone inside the cage to reach.

Susan got another idea. "Phineas, can you use The Beak's grappling hook to retrieve my fingernail filer?" she asked.

"I think so," Phineas answered.

The Beak tried using its grappling hook to retrieve Susan's fingernail filer but it wouldn't go through the cage because the bars were too narrow.

"Uh oh," Phineas said. "The grappling hook won't go through. The bars on the cage are too narrow."

Mary looked at the stink bomb on the ceiling and noticed the timer said there were only five minutes left.

"We only have 5 minutes until the stink bomb explodes!" Mary panicked. "There has to be some way to retrieve Susan's fingernail filer and hand it to Johnny so we can all escape!"

While everyone else desperately tried to come up with an escape plan, Perry pulled out his suitcase without anyone noticing. The suitcase contained a lot of tools that could help Perry out.

Perry grabbed a tong out of his suitcase. The tong was 10 feet wide, which was enough to grab the fingernail filer since it was 10 feet away from the cage. Perry held the tong sideways and used it to grab the fingernail filer. The tong easily slid through the cage. Perry successfully picked up the fingernail filer and used the tong to bring it inside the cage. Then, Perry walked over to Susan and gave her the fingernail filer.

"Thanks," Susan said to Perry. "What's your name again?"

"Perry," Dukey accidentally blurted out.

He then realized his mistake. Everyone gave him awkward looks.

"Hey, maybe that is Perry," Phineas said.

Perry immediately felt nervous.

"Then again, maybe it's just a coincidence," Phineas continued.

Perry felt relieved again.

"Are you sure Dukey didn't just talk?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, you're just hallucinating," Susan and Mary answered in unison.

Susan threw her fingernail filer to Johnny, who successfully caught it with his mouth. He couldn't catch it with his hands because they, along with his arms and legs, were bound by the rope.

Johnny used the fingernail filer to cut the rope. Once he and Dukey were free, Johnny took the fingernail filer out of his mouth. Then, Johnny and Dukey opened the cage and freed everyone who was trapped inside of it.

"Do you want this back?" Johnny asked as he handed Susan her fingernail filer.

Susan noticed her fingernail filer had Johnny's saliva all over it and was grossed out.

"No, you can keep it," Susan answered.

Johnny put the fingernail filer in his pocket.

Mary looked at the stink bomb on the ceiling again. This time, the timer said there was only one minute left.

"Only one minute left until that stink bomb explodes," Mary said.

"How are we gonna defeat Doofenshmirtz?" Wacko asked.

"I think the only way we can do that is if we all team up," Johnny replied.

Everyone except Wacko agreed to that plan.

"WHAT?" Wacko shouted. "No way! I'm not doing that again. I thought that was just a one-time thing."

"Dude, if that evil pharmacist guy takes over Porkbelly, _you_ won't be able to. You'll become one of his slaves and you won't be able to battle me or Dukey anymore," Johnny told Wacko.

"Hm, let me think about that," Wacko replied.

Wacko thought for a moment. There were only 30 seconds left until the stink bomb would go off.

"WACKO!" Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary shouted in unison.

"Okay, fine! We'll team up," Wacko said reluctantly.

Everyone left the headquarters with 10 seconds to spare.

Suddenly, a flash appeared inside the headquarters. Agent C a.k.a. Clam emerged from the flash. He was wearing his pajamas and his fedora. Clam pulled out his ChatPad and typed something on it.

"Hey, Agent P. I've decided to take that mission with you because what I had planned for today finished quickly," Clam's ChatPad said.

Clam noticed no one was around. "Agent P?" his ChatPad said.

Suddenly, the timer on the stink bomb hit zero. The stink bomb exploded and released a noxious gas fume. Unfortunately for Clam, he was unaware of the stink bomb. He smelled the foul odor and passed out instantly.

He would be fine in a few hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 10

In one side of Porkbelly, there was a large group of people enjoying the fine day. They were content and weren't expecting anything evil to happen since they thought Johnny X and Super Dukey had already defeated the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 6 earlier that day.

Suddenly, another large group of people from another side of Porkbelly appeared and they were all running and screaming in fear. The first group of people saw that and started wondering what was going on. Then, they saw Doofenshmirtz's blimp, which was covering Porkbelly with a giant tarp. The first group of people started running and screaming in fear just like the second group of people were doing.

Everyone who was running and screaming tried to make a run for it but it was too late. Doofenshmirtz had just finished covering up all of Porkbelly. He lifted up the tarp so he could get inside. He took the Stinkbomb-inator with him, along with a megaphone so he could quiet everyone down and get their attention.

"Attention, citizens of Porkbelly!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed into the megaphone.

The people who were running and screaming stopped what they were doing and started listening to what Doofenshmirtz was going to say.

"I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I am taking over this town!" Doofenshmirtz continued.

He used the Stinkbomb-inator to start firing numerous stink bombs across Porkbelly, which made the people of Porkbelly start running and screaming again. Many of the stink bombs stuck to cars, buildings and other various places. The people of Porkbelly were so busy panicking that they didn't think to just lift up the tarp themselves and escape.

While Doofenshmirtz was firing stink bombs around Porkbelly, Hank Anchorman appeared and started doing a news story on the situation.

"Hank Anchorman here," Hank said. "The town of Porkbelly is being attacked by some evil pharmacist guy."

Doofenshmirtz noticed Hank's news story. He decided to interrupt it so he ran over to where Hank was.

"I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I am your new leader," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Where are you from, Dr. Doofenshwartz?" Hank asked, not knowing how to pronounce 'Doofenshmirtz'.

"It's Doofenshmirtz and I live in the city of Danville," Doofenshmirtz replied. "Anyway, I have come to take over Porkbelly. I have already covered the town with a giant tarp and now, I'm shooting stink bombs everywhere with my Stinkbomb-inator."

"What do you plan on doing once you take over Porkbelly, Dr. Doofenshirts?"

"When the stink bombs explode, you will all pass out from the smell. Then, I will bring you all back to Danville as my slaves and you will all be forced to help me take over Danville and the Tri-State Area!"

Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly as he took off to continue his evil plan.

"Wow. He's eviler than Wacko," Hank commented. "I sure hope Johnny X and Super Dukey can save us from the evil Dr. Doofensmarts."

Doofenshmirtz heard Hank mispronounce his last name again. "IT'S DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" he shouted.

* * *

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens, Albert, The Beekeeper, Perry & The Beak were all on their way to Porkbelly. When they arrived, they saw the giant tarp that covered Porkbelly and lifted up the tarp to get inside.

Once they were inside, they noticed all the people who were panicking and went to find Doofenshmirtz. When the people of Porkbelly saw Johnny X and Super Dukey, they stopped panicking and started cheering for them since they were there to save the day once again.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was outside City Hall, holding Mayor Howard hostage while waiting for the stink bombs to go off. Mayor Howard was tied to a bench.

"Please don't hurt me, Dr. Doofenshire," Mayor Howard begged.

"For the last time, it's Doofenshmirtz!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. "And I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll just shoot stink bombs all over City Hall unless you give me Porkbelly."

"Okay, I surrender! Porkbelly is yours!"

"Excellent! You will soon be my slave and you will help me take over Danville and the Tri-State Area,"

Doofenshmirtz noticed that the first stink bomb he fired (not counting the one at the JSEF6 headquarters) only had 5 minutes before it would explode.

"Only five minutes until the stink bombs explode! Better put my gas mask on," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Doofenshmirtz pulled out his gas mask. He was about to put it on when someone interrupted him.

"Not so fast, Doofenshmirtz!" a voice shouted.

Doofenshmirtz turned around and saw Johnny, Dukey and the others.

"How did you all escape from your traps?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"First, Johnny X and Super Dukey used my fingernail filer to free themselves from the rope," Susan explained.

"Then, they simply opened the cage and let us out," Mary added.

"And now, we're here to stop you from taking over Porkbelly," Johnny said to Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah, so that way, I can take over Porkbelly," Wacko added.

"Not gonna happen, dude," Johnny said to Wacko.

"You're too late anyway," Doofenshmirtz said. "The stink bombs will explode in less than 5 minutes and there's no way you can save Porkbelly by then."

Doofenshmirtz tried to put on his gas mask again but before he was able to do that, Dukey kicked it out of his hands. The gas mask fell into a nearby sewer.

"Hey, I spent a lot of money on that!" Doofenshmirtz shouted angrily. "You owe me a new gas mask, Super Dukey!"

Dukey just rolled his eyes.

"I bet we can save Porkbelly in less than 5 minutes," Johnny said.

Doofenshmirtz thought about that. He knew if he defeated Johnny and the others before the stink bombs went off, he could escape by simply lifting the tarp. That way, he wouldn't smell the foul odor and he'd still be able to take over Porkbelly.

"Okay, you're on," Doofenshmirtz replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 11

The real battle began. Johnny, Dukey & the others had less than 5 minutes to defeat Doofenshmirtz and save Porkbelly.

Since Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary & Perry didn't have any weapons, they improvised by using some of Susan and Mary's inventions.

"You can't catch me!" Doofenshmirtz said as he ran off.

"We'll see about that," Johnny said. "Let's get him!"

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary & Perry started chasing Doofenshmirtz and firing their weapons at him while Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens, Albert & The Beekeeper followed behind. Doofenshmirtz was able to dodge all the weapons.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb, while they were still inside The Beak, started collecting every stink bomb in Porkbelly. When they were done, they tried to take the stink bombs outside the tarp but they couldn't lift the tarp because The Beak's hands were full with stink bombs.

"Help!" Phineas called out to his teammates. "We can't lift the tarp! Our hands are full!"

Susan and Mary heard Phineas call for help and rushed over to lift the tarp for him.

"Thanks," Phineas responded.

The Beak went outside the tarp while carrying the stink bombs.

"No! Not my stink bombs!" Doofenshmirtz complained when he saw The Beak going outside the tarp with the stink bombs.

Once The Beak was outside of Porkbelly, he put the stink bombs on the ground.

"What are we gonna do with all these stink bombs?" Phineas wondered.

Just then, Ferb got an idea. He climbed out of the Beak suit and somehow built a catapult in only one minute. Phineas was amazed at how fast Ferb built the catapult.

"Nice job, Ferb," Phineas complimented.

Ferb climbed back into the Beak suit. Then, The Beak began placing the stink bombs onto the catapult.

* * *

Back at the battle, Doofenshmirtz got tired of running. He stopped running and started thinking of a new plan.

Doofenshmirtz thought if he hit Johnny, Dukey & the others with stink bombs, he could knock them out without waiting for the stink bombs to go off. Then, he could fire more stink bombs across Porkbelly and still take it over.

A few seconds later, Johnny and his teammates (excluding the Beak) finally caught up to Doofenshmirtz.

"Ready to give up, Doofenshmirtz?" Johnny asked.

"Not yet," Doofenshmirtz answered.

He pointed the Stinkbomb-inator at Johnny, Dukey & the others and fired a stink bomb.

"IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!" Wacko panicked.

With some quick thinking and their combined strength, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary & Perry caught the stink bomb and hurled it back at Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz screamed as the stink bomb came towards him.

The stink bomb hit Doofenshmirtz, thus making him fall to the ground and drop the Stinkbomb-inator. The stink bomb didn't knock Doofenshmirtz out but it did make him feel dizzy.

* * *

When The Beak was done placing all the stink bombs onto the catapult, he went back inside the tarp to rejoin his teammates. Then, The Beak saw Doofenshmirtz lying on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, he's just dizzy," Johnny answered. "Wrap the tarp around him before he gets up."

The Beak went to take the tarp off of Porkbelly. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz stopped feeling dizzy. Before he could stand up, The Beak wrapped the tarp around him.

"NO!" Doofenshmirtz yelled in defeat.

"Yes! Mission accomplished!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Actually, we still need to get rid of all the stink bombs before they explode," Mary said.

"Ferb built a catapult. We can use that to send them somewhere else," Phineas said.

"Perfect! I know just where to send them," Susan said.

Johnny, Dukey & the others walked over to where the catapult was. Susan placed the stink bomb that hit Doofenshmirtz onto the catapult with all the other stink bombs. Then, she launched the catapult, thus sending the stink bombs all the way over to the secluded island where Eugene (Bling-Bling Boy) lived.

All the stink bombs landed and exploded there.


	12. Chapter 12

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 12

The people of Porkbelly cheered for Johnny, Dukey & the others for saving the town.

"This isn't over! You haven't won just yet!" Doofenshmirtz shouted at Johnny, Dukey & the others.

A few seconds later, a police car showed up. Mr. Black and Mr. White came out of the police car, wearing police uniforms.

"Mr. Black and Mr. White? Why are you guys police officers?" Johnny asked in a surprised way.

"I blew up Malaysia...again," Mr. Black answered.

Mr. Black and Mr. White walked over to Doofenshmirtz and hoisted him above their heads.

"You're under arrest for trying to take over Porkbelly," Mr. White told Doofenshmirtz.

"What? I'm going to jail? For how long?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Were you planning on killing anyone?" Mr. White asked.

"No," Doofenshmirtz answered.

"Oh. Then, I'd say about a month," Mr. Black replied.

Mr. Black and Mr. White started carrying Doofenshmirtz over to the police car.

"Curse you, Johnny X, Super Dukey and the rest of you!" Doofenshmirtz shouted angrily at Johnny, Dukey & the others.

Mr. White opened the car door. Then, Mr. Black threw Doofenshmirtz into the police car.

"And curse you, Perry the..." Doofenshmirtz continued.

Just then, Mr. White shut the car door. Doofenshmirtz finished his sentence with the word 'platypus' but it was inaudible.

Mr. Black and Mr. White got back into the police car and drove away. Then, the people of Porkbelly cheered again.

Johnny saw the Stinkbomb-inator on the ground from when Doofenshmirtz dropped it earlier and picked it up.

"What are we gonna do with this stink bomb gun?" Johnny asked.

"We're gonna keep it in the lab for now," Susan answered.

"That thing might come in handy someday," Mary commented.

* * *

A ceremony was held for Johnny, Dukey & the others in order to congratulate them for defeating Doofenshmirtz and saving Porkbelly. Phineas and Ferb took the Beak suit with them to the ceremony but they got out of the suit once the ceremony started.

Mayor Howard began giving out the rewards.

"For Johnny X, Super Dukey, Phineas & Ferb, season passes to the local amusement park," Mayor Howard said.

He gave Johnny, Dukey, Phineas & Ferb one amusement park ticket each.

"Cool!" Johnny and Phineas exclaimed in unison.

Mayor Howard noticed the Beak suit.

"Did you boys build that superhero suit yourselves?" Mayor Howard asked Phineas and Ferb.

"Yes. Yes, we did," Phineas answered.

"Aren't you a little young to be building something like that?"

"Yeah, we get that a lot,"

Mayor Howard continued giving out the awards.

"For Susan and Mary Test, one dinner reservation each at Porkbelly's fanciest restaurant with a date of their choice," Mayor Howard said.

Susan and Mary both said in unison that they wanted to take Gil on the date. Then, they started fighting over which one of them was going to take Gil on the date.

"For Wacko and his friends, keys to the city," Mayor Howard said.

He gave Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens, Albert & The Beekeeper one key to the city each.

"I bet this key will open everything," Wacko said literally.

"Don't get your hopes up, dude," Johnny replied.

"And for Perry, a medallion," Mayor Howard said as he gave Perry a medallion.

Once again, the people of Porkbelly cheered for Johnny, Dukey & the others.


	13. Chapter 13

**JOHNNEAS & FERB 2: THE BATTLE FOR PORKBELLY**

Chapter 13

After the ceremony, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Phineas, Ferb, Perry & the JSEF6 (which was now 5) were taking a walk together.

"That was the best heroic mission I've ever been on," Johnny commented.

"I have to admit I'm glad we all teamed up," Wacko replied.

Johnny and Wacko shook hands on a job well done.

"I don't want to do it again though," Wacko said.

"You know what they say; there's power in numbers," Ferb said.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary were surprised to hear Ferb talk.

"Wow, Ferb. That's the first time I've ever heard you talk," Johnny said.

"So, you wanna catch a movie with me and the guys?" Wacko asked Johnny. "We're gonna try to sneak in without paying."

"No, thanks," Johnny replied.

"Suit yourself," Wacko said.

The JSEF5 began making their way to the movie theater. Johnny didn't even think about stopping them because he knew what they were doing wasn't evil.

* * *

Back at the Test household, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Phineas, Ferb & Perry were in the lab. Johnny, Dukey & Perry were out of their superhero costumes and back to what they normally wore.

"Thanks for your help, guys," Johnny said to Phineas and Ferb. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Phineas replied. "What should we do with our season passes?"

"We can go to the amusement park next time you visit," Johnny said. "Maybe sometime next week?"

"Okay, sounds good," Phineas replied.

Susan and Mary activated the interdimensional portal and programmed it to send Phineas, Ferb & Perry back to Danville. Johnny wanted to tell Phineas and Ferb one last thing before they left.

"Before you guys go, can I tell you something?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," Phineas answered.

"It's about Dukey. He's not a regular dog. He can talk and do other human stuff,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Watch," Johnny said. He turned to Dukey. "Show 'em, boy."

Dukey stood up on his legs. "Hey, Phineas, Ferb. Nice to meet you," he said.

Phineas and Ferb were amazed after hearing Dukey talk.

"Whoa!" Phineas exclaimed. "How'd you get him to do that?"

"Susan and Mary did it using one of their inventions," Johnny answered.

"Cool,"

"It's supposed to be a secret so you can't tell anyone,"

"The three of us are the only ones in Porkbelly who know about Dukey's human abilities. Not even Mom and Dad know," Susan explained.

"If anyone finds out, Dukey could get taken away by the government and they'll want to do painful experiments on him," Mary added.

"So, can you keep it a secret?" Johnny asked Phineas and Ferb.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone," Phineas answered.

"Thanks, guys. It would mean a lot to us especially Dukey," Johnny replied.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary were glad they could trust Phineas and Ferb to keep Dukey's secret safe. Dukey was also glad he'd able to hang out with Johnny even when Phineas and Ferb were around.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Then, Phineas, Ferb & Perry jumped into the portal. Susan and Mary used their molecular transporter to send the Beak suit back to Danville.

"JOHNNY! GIRLS!" Hugh yelled from outside. "WHAT IS THIS CONTRAPTION DOING IN THE BACKYARD?"

"Uh oh," Johnny, Susan & Mary said in unison when they realized Hugh had just discovered the skate park in the backyard.

* * *

In Danville, a portal opened up in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Phineas, Ferb & Perry jumped out of the portal. A few seconds later, the Beak suit appeared in the backyard too. Phineas and Ferb put their Beak suit inside The Nest. Then, they went back into the backyard and sat under the tree, with Perry beside them.

"What a great day," Phineas said. "I'm glad we were able to help save Porkbelly. I wonder what else we should do today."

Isabella, Buford & Baljeet entered the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"We just got back from Porkbelly," Phineas replied.

"Porkbelly? Where's that?" Buford asked.

Phineas told Isabella, Buford & Baljeet about his and Ferb's adventures with Johnny, minus the part about Dukey's human abilities. While they did that, Perry went inside the house.

Perry threw his superhero costume away but it wasn't long before he changed his mind. He decided to keep the costume in case of an emergency like the one he had earlier that day.

Perry went upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom and started relaxing on Phineas's bed. Perry was glad he and Clam would get a nice, long vacation since Doofenshmirtz would be in jail for a month.

A few seconds later, Perry's watch beeped. Perry looked at his watch and Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations, Agent P. You defeated Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He'll be in jail for a while, which means you and Agent C get a month off," Monogram said. "Speaking of Agent C, we need you to return to Porkbelly and rescue him. It appears he's been out cold for the past few hours."

The screen on Perry's watch switched to a scene where Clam was still knocked out from the stink bomb gas at the JSEF5 headquarters. Perry was surprised when he saw that. A moment later, the screen switched back to Monogram.

"Agent C showed up for work unexpectedly and decided to join you on your mission," Monogram explained. "We're not sure what happened but we need you to make sure he's okay and bring him back safely."

Perry saluted his boss and headed for his lair. Then, he hopped into his flying car and started making his way to Porkbelly so he could help Clam.

_It's good to be back to my normal self_, Perry thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in Porkbelly, Doofenshmirtz was in jail.

"Well, I guess it can't get any worse than this," Doofenshmirtz grumbled.

Suddenly, the door to his jail cell opened. Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens, Albert & The Beekeeper were thrown inside the jail cell. Then, the door closed.

Doofenshmirtz started to feel scared. "Maybe, I spoke too soon," he said to himself.

Wacko and the other villains saw Doofenshmirtz and were surprised that they ended up in the same jail cell he was in.

"How did you guys end up here?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"We got arrested for trying to sneak into a movie without paying," Brain Freezer answered.

Wacko was still mad at Doofenshmirtz for betraying him and calling him 'stupid'. Wacko walked up to Doofenshmirtz and glared at him, making him cringe.

"So, you think I'm stupid, huh?" Wacko said.

Doofenshmirtz felt even more scared. "D-Did I say stupid? I-I-I meant..." he stuttered.

Wacko didn't even let Doofenshmirtz finish. He grabbed him and started beating him up. The other villains watched while Doofenshmirtz begged for mercy.

* * *

**There's a sequel in case you're wondering.**


End file.
